


Girl's Talk

by thewaywardwriter



Series: Maze Runners [3]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen, Post-Movie(s), Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywardwriter/pseuds/thewaywardwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'There is no help for you now. No Right Arm to come and get you.'</p><p>That is what WCKD told her and yet Sonya finds herself knowing that Thomas will come anyways.</p><p>But what she can't get her head around, is how Teresa can stand around and watch as the rest of them get experimented on.</p><p>So when it's Sonya's turn to get strung up, she asks Teresa: "Why? Why this?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl's Talk

“Why us?” Sonya asked curiously, as she observed Teresa from her bed, “Why this?”

 

“I don't want to see anyone else die. I don't want to see anyone else go through what my mother did.”

 

“Oh,” Sonya said after a moment's pause, “...Isn't she dead? Your mother?”

 

“...Yeah,” Teresa nodded, as she pulled her jacket tighter around herself, “Yeah, yeah she did. She – uhm. She clawed her eyes out.”

“I'm sorry,” Sonya said.

“I'm sorry,” she repeated again with a nod, “Does it help? Knowing that...well. You'll maybe find something? In one of us?”

Her smile wry as she looked Sonya over, Teresa replied “Yes. Yes, it does.”

“Well,” the blonde sighed, “There's no use in me fighting, is there.”

Teresa shook her head with a murmured 'No.'

“I'm...I'm sorry Sonya.”

“Mmm,” Sonya sighed, her smile and eyes cold with resignation, “...They're going to come and get us you know.”

“...I know.” Teresa murmured as one of the nurses and the man they called Janson came to a stop in front of her bed.

“Have a good talk, did we?” Janson said as he clapped Teresa familiarily on the shoulder. 

“Yeah,” the girl said with a nod to Sonya, “Yeah, we did.”

“Good,” Janson said as he motioned to the nurse to get started. Doctor Paige, Mary had called her.

“Let's get started shall we?”


End file.
